chaosdreams2fandomcom-20200213-history
Creature Types and Subtypes
Types *'See' Humanoid Creatures *'See' Magical Beast Creatures *'See 'Plant Creatures *'See' Spirit Creatures *'See' Undead Creatures *'See' Vermin Creatures Subtyes *'See' Air Creatures Aqrani are a race of psionic insectoids. *'See 'Aqrani Creatures *'See' Aquatic Creatures Also called robots, Automatons are mechanical Contructs created by Engineering. While the field of robotics is relatively nascent, great advances have already been made in the Free Wastes where the promise of untiring, unpaid labor deeply tantalizes corporate interests. *'See' Automaton Creatures Any Automaton creature with racial HD has the following traits (unless otherwise noted in a creature's entry): *Automatons do not have Intelligence scores. Instead, they have Logic scores. Any DCs or statistics that rely on an Intelligence score treat an Automaton as having a score of 10 (no bonus or penalty). Automatons do not gain skill points or feats. *Automatons can only make Acrobatics, Climb, Escape Artist, Fly, Perception, Sleight of Hand, Stealth, and Swim skill checks and only if they have appropriate appendages. *Automatons cannot be communicated with by telepathy (even if they have languages) and cannot be added to Collectives. *'Amagical (Ex)' Automatons cannot gain the benefit of magic items, and magical effects that repair Constructs only repair half as much damage for an Automaton. *'Limited Memory (Ex) '''Despite their lack of Intelligence, Automatons are capable of forming basic memories of their surroundings. However, Automatons automatically purge information that has not been relevant for one week (for instance, if it has not interacted with a creature for more than one week, it will forget all details about that creature). *Automatons cannot speak and can only understand commands related to programs they have installed in one language its creator spoke. They are capable of producing beeps, whistles, or other noises that communicate simple meanings related to installed programs such as "Threat Detected," or "I failed." Creatures trained in Knowledge (Engineering) automatically understand these noises, but other creatures must make a '''DC 15' Intelligence check to understand the meaning through context cues. *Automatons have no sense of smell. *Automatons must spend one hour a day rebooting or take a cumulative -1 penalty to all d20 rolls for each day it has not rebooted. *Automatons require power. An Automaton can store up to one day's worth of power by spending one hour charging in a Charging Station (the Automaton can also reboot during this time), or it can draw from an equipped Automaton battery. An Automaton without power becomes helpless and cannot take actions until power is restored. *'See' Chaote Creatures *'See' Chaotic Creatures *'See' Draconic Creatures *'See' Dwarf Creatures *'See' Earth Creatures *'See' Elemental Creatures *'See' Elf Creatures *'See' Evil Creatures *'See' Fae Creatures The Farworlds are the spaces in-between space, creation beyond created; their knowledge is beyond knowing. They are a paradox, the place beyond known existence where the Trave can neither take you nor retrieve you. While this non-plane should not exist, nor should its influence ever touch known space, ocassionally a dark tendril of its twisting, ichorous nature seeps in to the world. What results are invasive creatures, completely alien in their anatomy and nature, called Farworlders. *'See' Farworlder Creatures *'See' Fiendish Creatures *'See' Fire Creatures A Fungus is a type of plant that typically grows in damper, darker enviornments than most. They thrive on rot and humidity. Typically, fungi reproduce by spores or some equally strange manner. *'See' Fungus Creatures Ghosts are Spirits of dead mortals who have not yet passed on for one reason or another. They often retain some semblance of their former life. *'See' Ghost Creatures Goblins are a race of small humanoids created by Ximatia originally to serve the Orcs. In modern times, they have largely broken off to form their own cultures and settlements although some remain as Orcish servants. *'See 'Goblin Creatures A Golem is a magical Construct given animation by binding a Spirit to it, usually an Elemental. *'See' Golem Creatures *'See' Good Creatures A Homonculus ia magical Construct, given some measure of life and intelligence by having its master's blood (and thus vitae) mixed into its body. *'See' Homonculus Creatures Humans are among the most populous races in the universe, both in the Prime and on the Trave. Adaptive, industrious, and vastly varied due to their wide spread, humans can be found almost anywhere. *'See 'Human Creatures An Incarnate is a creature (almost always a daemon) whose being is, to some extent, made up of a metaphysical alignment. To an Incarnate, alignment transcends behavior and is actually a fundamental part of their existence. *'Conversion Rules' Whenever a rule would reference a creature with an alignment subtype, such as Evil, that rule instead references creatures of that alignment with the Incarnate subtype. *'See' Incarnate Creatures *'See 'Jotunn Creatures *'See' Kami Creatures *'See' Kobold Creatures *'See' Lawful Creatures *'See' Light Creatures Monstrous creatures are strictly Humanoid, marked as being significantly stronger, tougher, and more vicious as well as sometimes possessing animal qualities. *'See' Monstrous Creatures Muses are divine servants of Asha and are notorious for their interference with mortal lives. As beautiful and talented as they are self-centered, these capricious creatures are bound to mortals to serve as guide and benefactor, responsible for ensuring the fulfillment of their potential. *'See 'Muse Creatures *'See' Mythic Creatures *'See' Oni Creatures *'See' Ooze Creatures *'See' Orc Creatures *'See' Psionic Creatures *'See' Shadow Creatures *'See' Shapechanger Creatures *'See' Sprite Creatures *'See' Swarm Creatures *'See' Regulator Creatures *'See' Retch Creatures *'See' Troop Creatures Vassals are creatures created to serve a deity or descendants of such creatures. They typically have traits and powers linked to the alignment, portfolios, domains, and/or dogmas of the deity they were created to serve. The Vassal subtype is always paired with the deity the creature or creature's ancestor was created to serve. *'See' Vassal Creatures Any Vassal creature with racial HD * Divine Origin (Ex) Vassals always count as members of their paired deity's religion, even if they do not actually worship that deity. *'See' Water Creatures *'See' Wild Creatures Category:Creatures